Return to the Island
by animefor
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been dating over a year now, Christmas is coming up and Seto has got some strange news for them and the others. What is this news and is it good or bad? Suck at summaries please read. Review, Fav and Follow... Thanks! YAOI (Complete?)
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very special day. I sat in the living room with my boy friend Yami. The snow was coming down outside, each flake bigger than the last. This was the first Christmas in a while that I had gotten to spend it with Yami, and the first Christmas that I got to spend it with him as my boy friend. I was looking forward to spending time with my family and friends. The fire was making popping notices in the corner of the room, spreading its heat all over the room. Yami and myself were watching the nightmare before Christmas. Yami loved this movie for some strange reason, I could never guess why but I would do anything to make Yami happy. Yami turned his head to face me noticing I was looking out the window to the left of us. The room was rather large for just the two of us. Back when I was in high school I had told Yami when I was older I would love to have a big house with lots of windows to look out. I never dreamed that Yami would make that wish come true, even though I was joking because cleaning a house this size is really a haste. I'm almost scared to tell Yami I would like a made to help out, because he might just do it.

"Yugi, you alright?" Yami asked pulling me closer to him making our noises touch.

I was brought back by Yami's voice. "… Yea was just looking outside and thinking."

Yami smiled. "Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to have such a good life."

Yami continued to smile. "Yea, we are very fortunate to have the stuff we have." Yami agreed.

I sighed. "I can't believe Christmas is in two days."

Yami chuckled. "Yea, this year has really gone by fast, but I got to spend it with the most important person in my life."

I blushed. "I could say the same thing." I said bringing my hands up around Yami's neck and kissing him on the lips. Yami returned the kiss which lasted for a good few seconds. When we broke apart we were both blushing madly.

"I do always enjoy our kisses." Yami spoke his voice warm.

"Yea, I enjoy them too."

We both turned back to the TV for the remainder of the movie, once the ending credits appeared I looked over at Yami.

"Well, it was an interesting movie, as always." I spoke sighing. Yami knew I really didn't care for it, but I knew he enjoyed watching it even though he never told me why it was so important to him.

"Thanks for watching it with my Yugi, it really means a lot." I nodded and got up, almost instantly after I got up the phone rang.

"I swear, the phone knows exactly when I'm up." I joked while Yami laughed. I searched the room for the telephone. Yami insisted we keep a landline not sure why but he thought it was important. Once I found the phone I pressed the answer button bringing the phone to my ear and talking.

"Hello, this is Yugi."

"Hey Yugi, is Yami there?" The female on the other end of the phone asked. I knew that voice all too well. It was Tea Gardner. She was always trying to get Yami to do something for her.

"Yea let me go find him." I set the phone down for a few seconds, just by looking at Yami I could tell he didn't want to talk to her. After a few minutes I picked up the phone again.

"You know, I just can't find him, I think he might have gone out shopping or something."

Tea sighed. "That's alright, I'll just call his cell phone then, nice talking to you Yugi."

"You two." I spoke shutting off the phone, just as I turned off the phone and looked at Yami he was shutting his cell phone off.

I chuckled. "You really don't want to talk to her do you?"

"Hell no, she probably wants me to get her work caught up for her so she can take a vacation to see her boy friend in Japan."

I laughed. "Yea, probably, I told her she should never have left to come to America."

Yami stood up moving behind me and putting an arm around me. I looked up at Yami and smiled.

"I can't wait for Christmas." I added while Yami chuckled behind me.

"Well we'd better get going, we have to meet Seto and Joey for something, they wouldn't tell me what though."

"Yea, they wouldn't tell me it either, and for Joey not to tell me something it must be important, and or Seto threated him so he wouldn't."

* * *

Yami and I had just arrived at Seto's mansion. We had to sit in the car waiting for someone to open the gate for about five minutes. It took them forever to get the gate working, it was always breaking down and Seto refused to fix it. After we got in and parked the car Joey walked out to greet us.

"Hey, what took you guys so long to get over here?" Joey teased.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe if the gate worked it wouldn't be so hard." I snapped.

"Hey, blame that one on Seto, I have tired to convince him to fix it, but he wants to spend his money elsewhere."

Yami chuckled. "Yea, well maybe I should talk to him about it."

Joey paled. "Please don't, he is actually in a decent mood today, not sure why but I'm not going to put too much thought into it."

I laughed. "Well, lets get inside, it's a little cold outside."

Joey nodded. The three of us walked into the big mansion, there were many rooms, I often got lost when I was here. One time I had to have Yami come and help me get out of the bathroom, seriously, who needs an arcade in there. After Joey helped us find the living room we joined the others who were already there. It was Ryou and Bakura, Atem and Seth, Joey and Seto, and Yami and myself.

"Hey, do you know when Mai and Tristan are supposed to get here?" I asked. Seto shook his head.

"Not sure, Mai wanted to go on a trip this morning."

"Oh, doesn't she know that…" Yami placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me. It was one of those looks telling me to think about what Seto just said. After thinking a moment I put a hand on my forehead.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Everyone laughed.

**(An hour later)**

There was a knock at the door.

"Finally!" We all shouted. Joey got up and made his way to the door, while he was gone Seto started to show us photos of stuff they had been doing. Even one of those "naughty" photos was somehow in the pile Seto showed us. Soon Joey returned with Tristan and Mai.

"Well, it sure took you guys long enough." Bakura snapped.

Mai sighed. "It wasn't my fault this time, Mr. man over here wanted to do something else this morning before we came over, and then he wanted to take a shower."

We all laughed. Before Seto spoke.

"Well, I think everyone is here now, so I can tell you what's going on."

"PLEASE" Ryou almost shouted. "Bakura has been driving me crazy about this, he wont get it through his head that I do not know what you were planning."

Seto sighed. "Alright, well I was contacted by Pegasus a few months ago."

Yami gulped knowing this couldn't be good.

"He has done something new over at his Island and would love for us to take a look, so I told him that we could all take my jet over to his Island."

Ryou paled. "Um, did he tell you what it was he was planning?"

Seto shook his head. "No, but he said that we were going to like it."

Everyone started talking to his or her partner. It was clear that everyone including Yami and myself were uneasy about this. The last time we were at his Island he tired to take out souls away… well mainly just mine.

"We will be leaving the morning after Christmas dad if you guys are interested." Seto added.

"Well, I guess it could be fun… it's not like he can do anything bad to us anymore." Everyone laughed.

Even though I was a little scared to return to such a place, I also felt a lot safer now that I was closer to Yami, and I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

* * *

**(END Chapter 1… Complete or not… that is up to you!)**

**If I get enough reviews, follows I will write chapter two… **


	2. Sorry AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
